As the capabilities of mobile computing devices increase, such devices may be used to obtain and display large amounts of information. This may include information that is displayed graphically, such as maps, schematics, other images, web pages, spreadsheets, or other types of graphically displayed information. Existing methods for panning the display of such graphical information may require the use of both of a user's hands.